1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device that drives a display panel using only a half of a frame data and a display system including the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a size and a resolution of a display panel included in a display device increases, power consumption of a display device also increases. Power consumption of a display device is divided into a static power consumption, which is consumed by a driving circuit, and a dynamic power consumption, which is consumed by a display panel to charge and discharge pixels included in the display panel.
The dynamic power consumption varies based on a size of a frame data. Therefore, if a size of a frame data is large, the dynamic power consumption increases.